


Control

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drugged Sex, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Shepard pays the illusive man a visit
Relationships: Illusive Man/Female Shepard, Jacob/Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 5





	Control

"What do you want?" She looked the Illusive man over coldly and he couldn't help but smirk, he stood up and walked over to her.

"You should really do something about that attitude Commander." He stopped in front of her and stroked her cheek "Remember I did bring you back."

She didn't react to his touch, she kept that same cold look on her face "Technically that was Miranda, you just gave her the money." She slapped his hand away and he grabbed her wrist. The Illusive man brought his other hand down and ran it up her exposed leg, courtesy of the slit in her already short dress. Still no reaction, it was beginning to piss him off.

"Seems like you're used to being touched like this Commander."

"I'm a woman in the navy, tell me what you think." She pushed him away and he let out a throaty chuckle.

"Well, let's see how long you can keep that attitude up." 

She rolled her eyes and turned around "Whatever game you're playing, I want no part of it." He came up behind her and grabbed her, one arm around her chest groping her in the process, his other hand sneaking up her dress.

"Let go of me you bastard!" She struggled against him but to no avail, he was stronger than he looked. 

"Oh no Lily, you aren't the one in charge here." He whispered, bringing his hand up to her throat and squeezing until she stopped struggling and went limp in his arms. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed laying her down gently and he began to undress her, the illusive man was shocked by the red lace bra and panties she wore "Who are you trying to impress?" Then he remembered the surveillance footage he saw "Oh Jacob perhaps?"  
He kissed her unconscious form "Don't worry, he won't find out."  
\---------  
When Lily came to, she was chained to the bed and naked, her clothes folded up on the table at the other end of the room and the Illusive man nowhere to be seen. She struggled trying desperately to get free but was interrupted by the illusive man walking into the room.

"Let me go you mother fucker." She spat, glaring at him.

"I don't think so." He sat on the end of the bed and took in her naked form "I've been dreaming of doing this to you the moment I saw you laying on that lab table." 

He took one of her legs and kissed her ankle to the inside of her thigh "I thought of taking you right then, but I wanted you to be awake for this." He ran a finger down her slit and she flinched "Don't worry Jacob won't find out."

He finally got a reaction out of her "How'd you know about that?"  
"It's my ship darling, I know everything." He glanced down at her pussy and slowly slid a finger inside her "Now be a good girl."

She looked away, biting her lip "Just make it quick."

He laughed, shaking his head "Oh no, I'm going to drag this out." He knelt down and started fucking her with both his tongue and fingers. She stayed as still and quiet as possible, which pissed him off and he pulled away reaching for something on the nightstand, forcing her mouth open and pushing a bottle in her mouth making her drink the entire thing.

He tossed the empty bottle on the floor, shattering it. He held her mouth close and gripped her throat giving her no other option but to swallow it all. It was bitter, and it didn't taste like any alcohol she'd ever tasted. When he was sure she had drank it all he pulled away and she coughed as she tried to catch her breath "There, that should fix your attitude problem."

She glared at him "What was that?"

"Just an aphrodisiac, it should be kicking in soon."

She balled her hands up into fists "I fucking hate you."

"I know, but I'll be making you feel so good you'll forget that."  
\-----------  
She wasn't sure how much time had passed, how many times she'd cum just from his fingers, it was mortifying. She had no control over her body and she wanted to scream, he removed his fingers and pushed them inside her ass. It didn't hurt and she wasn't sure if that was from the aphrodisiac or he had prepared her while she was passed out and she wasn't sure which one she hated more "By the time I'm done with you all your holes will be mine." He pushed his tongue inside her pussy as he played with her ass. 

She let out a shameless moan as the pleasure built inside her making her sick. She did her best to hold back her impending orgasam although it didn't matter at this point "It's a little late to be shy now, go ahead and cum." He sucked on her clit and her head flew back, she thrust against his hand and came hard, her hips shaking and her perfect pink nipples trembled. Begging to be played with, the Illusive kissed up her stomach and moved his fingers and tounge to her breasts. 

She thrust her chest up as she cried out of relief, this time not caring how pitiful she sounded. Lily came yet again, tears falling down her cheeks.The Illusive man pulled away and looked down at her "You're so beautiful Lily." He undid his pants, revealing his hard cock. He pulled her up against the headboard by her hair and jammed his cock down her throat, causing her to choke but he didn't seem to care as he thrust harshly into her mouth seeking only his pleasure "I'm about to cum, make sure to swallow it all."

The illusive man gripped her hair and came down her throat and she drank it down, it tasted horrible and she wanted nothing but to spit it out but he didn't give her a chance. 

The illusive man pulled out of her and dragged her back down so she was lying on the bed and he spread her legs, entering her without warning. She struggled "No! Pull out you bastard." He kissed her to shut her up and she bit him, drawing blood and earning her a harsh slap across the face.

"Just shup up and lay there, it'll be over soon." 

"I'm gonna kill you." She threatened.

"You say that now." He pounded into her relentlessly, her body welcoming him despite her protests "You're such a whore, I don't know if Jacob will want you after this."

"Shut up!" He smirked and thrust deep inside her, hitting her womb causing her to scream and cum hard around his cock.

He groaned as her inner muscles tightened around him and she thrust her hips against him trying to draw out her orgasam "Like I said, nothing but a whore." He switched places with her so she was on top of him, her bound hands pressed up against her breasts as "Ride me."

She looked away "Like hell!" 

He spanked her hard "Do as I say or Jacob will know of this." 

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I would, now do it." She gritted her teeth and rode his cock, his hands gripping her hips so hard she was sure she'd have bruises. 

She squeezed her eyes shut as she rode him "Stop, not so...rough." she knew pleading with him was pointless but she couldn't help it.

"What are you talking about? I'm not moving at all?" She gasped and looked down, he was right she was the one riding him this hard. 

"No way…" Lily was in utter disbelief, she hated him no way this should feel good, but it did.

"Stop fighting it Lily, you feel good just admit it."

She looked down and shook her head "No!" 

He took both her breasts in his hands and squeezed them, pulling her nipples in the process. Her pussy tightened and she gasped in pleasure, her hips moving on her own. She felt his cock swell inside her and she came again, this time he followed. Coating her insides with his seed making her shudder, it felt better than she wanted to admit and it horrified her.

He pulled out and she fell on the bed next to him, it wasn't the end and she knew that but she had lost all her will to fight, it didn't feel good her body might've thought so but the rest of her didn't. She figured if she let him do what he wanted it'd end soon enough.

He flipped her on her stomach and came up behind her, shoving his cock in her ass, she tensed up as she felt him go balls deep inside her not giving her time to adjust before he started fucking her.

He was rough and it hurt, she was pretty sure she felt blood sliding down her thighs not that it mattered to him "You're so tight down here, I figured you'd be used to this."

She looked over her shoulder "What does that mean?"

"I know of your shore leave excursions, you liked to have fun which is putting it mildly."

"Doesn't mean I want to be raped."

"Rape?" He started thrusting harder and she dug her nails into her palm "I suppose it would seem that way." He leaned over her and grabbed her hair turning her face towards him to kiss her "Make no mistake Lily, I love you."

She spat in his face "Bullshit, if you loved me you wouldn't do this."

He pushed her face into the mattress and forced himself even deeper inside her making her scream, in pain or pleasure she wasn't sure "How else would I get my feelings across to you if not like this." He came inside her ass and it was the last thing she remembered before passing out.

Lily strapped on her heels when she was finally set free and reached for the door handle to leave "You'll come crawling back to Cerberus, to me one day just watch."

"Not likely." She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

He laughed "We'll see."

6 months later  
The illusive man felt her presence behind him and he put out his cigarette "Commander, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You were right."

He got out of his chair and walked over to her "About?"

"The reapers, about you." He stroked her cheek and she looked up at him "Jacob left me I don't have anyone anymore, I should've never left Cerberus...left you."

He took her in his arms and stroked her hair "Stay with me and we'll control the reapers together." 

"Okay." Without him noticing she pulled up her omni-blade and stabbed him, his eyes widening and blood pooling in his mouth. Lily pulled away and he slumped to the ground "No one does what you did to me and gets away with it." She turned on her heel and walked away "Burn in hell you son of a bitch." And she left, leaving him there bleeding on the floor. 

When she came back to the Normandy, she saw Kaidan anxiously waiting for her in the cockpit from the corner of her eye not expecting him to be there, she turned in his direction "Kaidan."

He turned around as soon as he heard her voice and rushed over "Thank god."

She chuckled "Worried I wasn't coming back?"

"I didn't know what to expect,I'm just glad you're safe." He placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"I'm fine K, can't say the same for the Illusive man though."

"Do you feel better?" Kaidan wasn't one for revenge but if it made her feel better he wouldn't object, he would've killed him for her if she asked.

She sighed "Much, bastard got what he deserved."

Kaidan nodded, kissing her forehead "That he did."

The illusive man had hurt her, Jacob had broken her heart but none of that mattered she got her revenge. Aside from beating the reapers that's all she wanted, and now she could put the whole thing behind her.


End file.
